Humedad relativa
by SheenaRogers
Summary: "Me alegro de que estés aquí, Marco. Aunque claro... ¿cómo no ibas a estarlo?" Porque no puedo dejar de recordarte. One-shot, BL.


_¡Hola! Paso por aquí con mucha prisa con algo que nunca he escrito antes: un jeanmarco. Es una pareja que me gusta (aunque también adoro cuando son simplemente los mejores amigos) pero que por desgracia no se me da muy bien plasmar. Y eso que Jean es uno de mis personajes favoritos._

**N/A:** Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi queridísima **FeuerImHerz**, que adora el jeanmarco y al Jesús pecoso por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Sé que no es el que esperabas y lo siento mucho por eso, pero es lo mejor que pude hacer. Espero que igualmente te guste. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ^^

**N/A:** Contiene BL y referencias sexuales, no contiene sexo explícito.

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

><p>Resultaba difícil contar cuántas noches como aquella se había despertado amparado por la oscuridad. No siempre lograba dormir bien y ya era otra noche de muchas en las que sus temores crecían en el subconsciente mientras se entregaba al sueño, hasta tomar la forma de una pinza que le oprimía el pecho con tanta fuerza que apenas podía respirar. No podía llamarlo pesadillas, porque nunca recordaba haber soñado nada. Más bien era como si sus miedos e inseguridades germinaran en su interior en el momento en que no era capaz de controlarlos.<p>

Tal vez debiera preocuparse más. Pero durante el día no mostraba un solo signo de sus tormentos nocturnos salvo quizá unas leves ojeras a causa de la falta de descanso. Se comportaba como si nada pasara, se sentía capaz de mantener a raya todo aquello que por las noches lo carcomía. En el fondo no estaba demasiado intranquilo porque, al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo tiene miedo de algo. Él era el tipo de persona que ante los demás no podía permitirse ser vencido por sus dudas, tenía que ser fuerte porque todos confiaban en él, todos buscaban su apoyo y su consejo. No se le pasaba por la cabeza que él era tan humano como ellos, que igual necesitaba la confianza de alguien en quien depositar esos temores.

Pero Marco era demasiado altruista para pensar en algo así. Por eso, se despertaba jadeando, tapándose la boca con la mano e intentando controlar sus resuellos ahogados para no despertar a su compañero de cuarto. Aunque últimamente ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso. La mayoría de las veces que se desvelaba, descubría que Jean no estaba allí.

Empezó a notarlo unas semanas atrás. Al principio pensó que era una coincidencia: que habría ido al lavabo, o a beber agua, o incluso a espiar en los dormitorios de las chicas con Connie (lo cual no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo, aunque en su fuero interno deseaba ser invitado. No por ver a las chicas, _él no era de esos, por Sina_. Sino más bien para evitar que hicieran alguna tontería y, en realidad, porque como mejor amigo de Jean esperaba ser incluido también en sus travesuras, por más que éste supiera que no encajaba nada en ellas).

Pasado un tiempo, tuvo que desechar esa opción. Ya eran varias las noches en las que despertaba y encontraba la cama de Jean vacía, con las mantas cuidadosamente echadas sobre el colchón para dar la impresión de que seguía durmiendo. Algo como eso no podía engañar a Marco, desde luego. Además, si solo se hubiera ausentado un momento no se habría preocupado de colocar las mantas para ocultar su ausencia, mucho menos con lo desordenado que era. Estaba poniendo un gran empeño en encubrir sus huellas y Marco quería saber por qué. Aun así, nunca le preguntó. No quería invadir innecesariamente la intimidad de Jean, aunque existía entre ellos la confianza necesaria. Pero Marco era ante todo educado y respetuoso con los demás, incluso con su mejor amigo.

Finalmente, una noche se decidió. Habiendo pensado mucho sobre el tema (cosa que además le ayudaba a olvidarse de sus terrores nocturnos; resultaba un poco de mal gusto reconocerlo pero eso tenía que agradecérselo al extraño comportamiento de Jean) se le ocurrió que quizá estaba en problemas y necesitara su ayuda. Si fuera el caso, podía simplemente pedírsela, pero su amigo era orgulloso y testarudo; no le extrañaría nada que anduviera metido en algo escabroso y no se lo contara ni siquiera a él.

Su otra hipótesis era que se estuviera viendo con alguna chica, aunque rezaba porque aquella opción no fuera la correcta. Era egoísta, lo sabía, y eso lo hacía sentirse un poco miserable, ya que aquello no encajaba para nada con su personalidad: Jean era su mejor amigo y por encima de todo quería su felicidad. Pero era innegable que le dolería enterarse de que salía con alguien. Jamás le había confesado sus sentimientos y así seguiría, porque sería rechazado con toda seguridad. Y habiendo tomado esa decisión estaba claro que algún día tendría que pasar por un momento como ese. Pero era humano y saberlo no lo hacía menos doloroso. Y en cualquier caso, no se le ocurría quién podía ser una buena candidata. ¿Mikasa? En los primeros tiempos en la academia se había sentido muy atraído por ella, pero la chica nunca le había hecho el menor caso. Era difícil de creer que hubiera cambiado de opinión. ¿Sasha, quizá? Su amigo le había comentado en varias ocasiones que le parecía guapa, pero no creía que hubiera un interés especial por su parte. Y siempre pensó que de elegir ella a alguien, sería a Connie. Aunque Jean también era muy apuesto (si lo sabría bien él), no podía descartar nada.

Resuelto a poner fin a su incertidumbre, retiró las mantas, recibiendo una corriente de aire frío procedente del exterior. El invierno estaba en su apogeo; afuera la nieve caía silenciosamente cubriéndolo todo con sus copos blancos. A la mañana siguiente tendrían que trabajar duro para retirarla y poder utilizar el campo de entrenamiento. Al menos eso les haría entrar en calor. Reprimiendo un escalofrío, Marco se puso el uniforme, ya que hacía demasiado frío para andar por los pasillos solo con el pijama. Si lo pillaban deambulando de noche por el cuartel le caería una buena reprimenda, además de un castigo, por lo que tendría que asegurarse de que nadie le descubriera.

Comenzó a recorrer los pasillos, buscando en todos los lugares que se le ocurrieron. Con los nervios a flor de piel por si alguien le veía, visitó las cocinas, la despensa, las cuadras, los lavabos e incluso los almacenes de equipo y materiales. Jean no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Ya estaba pensando en dirigirse a los dormitorios de las chicas, o en salir fuera y enfrentarse al frío, cuando al fin dio con él. De los baños cercanos al sótano salía una fina línea de luz, que se colaba por una puerta entornada. Había estado a punto de pasar de largo, ya que el sótano se mantenía casi siempre cerrado, por lo que aquellos baños estaban también prácticamente en desuso. Pero lo vio y enseguida supo que solo podía ser él. Sin querer interrumpir bruscamente, se asomó por el espacio abierto que daba al interior.

No daba crédito a lo que vio. En efecto, allí estaba Jean, solo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de azulejos. También se había puesto el uniforme, igual que él. Su pelo castaño ceniza estaba despeinado y desordenado, llevaba la camisa abrochada de cualquier manera, así como las botas. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que parecía proferir una serie de gemidos bajos y ahogados, que a todas luces se esforzaba por reprimir, aunque eran pocas las probabilidades de que nadie lo escuchara allí. Su primer impulso fue pensar que estaba llorando, así lo parecía. Fue a abalanzarse dentro de la estancia y entonces vio lo que hacía su amigo. Una de sus manos descansaba con la palma sobre los azulejos, presionando con fuerza; la otra realizaba rítmicos movimientos dentro de sus pantalones desabrochados.

Ya estaba a punto de retirarse, avergonzado, con un ligero rubor tiñendo sus mejillas, aunque una parte de su cerebro no podía evitar preguntarse por qué tendría Jean que ir a un lugar tan inaccesible en medio de la noche para hacer aquello, no era precisamente por falta de oportunidades de intimidad. Algo no cuadraba pero era vergonzoso seguir pensando en ello, eran cosas muy privadas en las que no quería entrometerse. Y justo antes de darse la vuelta, escuchó claramente un nombre salir de los labios de su amigo.

- Marco...

Era su nombre. Se quedó paralizado, asimilándolo. ¿Por qué Jean había susurrado su nombre mientras... bueno, mientras se masturbaba? Una repentina oleada de calor lo invadió, a pesar de que se encontraban a varios grados bajo cero en un frío sótano. Su cuerpo tomó el control de sus actos por sobre las directrices que su mente le indicaba y, casi sin darse cuenta, tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió, entrando en el baño.

Jean no pareció notarlo, lo cual era más que imposible. Se quedó allí plantado, embelesado con lo bien que sonaba su nombre pronunciado entre gemidos con la voz grave de su amigo. Éste permanecía en la misma postura, con la cabeza ligeramente reclinada hacia atrás apoyada en la pared, los ojos cerrados, mordiéndose el labio inferior, ahora con la mano y el pene fuera de los pantalones.

No fue sino hasta que estuvo frente a él que Jean abrió los ojos. Lejos de mostrarse sorprendido, o avergonzado, o enfadado, simplemente se quedó hundiendo su mirada ambarina en los ojos castaños de Marco. No se movió, ni siquiera se sobresaltó. Marco no entendía nada.

- Marco, qué bien que estés aquí. Aunque claro, ¿cómo no ibas a estarlo? – dijo Jean en un susurro; le pareció detectar un leve atisbo de amargura en su voz y juró que había podido vislumbrar el destello de una triste sonrisa en sus labios durante un momento fugaz.

Tampoco comprendió el significado de esas palabras. Tan solo dio un paso hacia delante, se acercó más a su amigo para pegar su frente a la de él, encorvándose un poco. Era como si fuera otro quien dirigiera su voluntad y sus pasos. Estaba enamorado, pero nunca se hubiera atrevido a hacer aquello. Jean se limitó a suspirar, dejó caer la mano que antes había tenido ocupada a un costado de su cuerpo y alzó la otra para acariciar con la punta de los dedos la mejilla derecha de Marco. Era suave, cálida, llena de pecas.

- Déjame ayudarte, Jean.

Tragó saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Extendió la mano con deliberada lentitud hasta posarla sobre el miembro de Jean. Éste emitió un ronco gruñido y volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en la sensación que producían los dedos de su amigo sobre aquella parte íntima. Continuó por donde lo había dejado él, moviendo la muñeca de arriba a abajo, deleitándose con ambas, la visión de lo que tenía entre manos y los involuntarios gestos de deleite en su rostro.

- Mnnn, Marco...

Los jadeos, la respiración entrecortada, los gemidos. Era una visión idílica. Se sentía bien; no, mejor que bien tener aquella parte de su anatomía entre los dedos, saber que era él quien le conducía a través del placer que reflejaban sus gestos. Se aferró a él con fuerza pero con delicadeza, con más ganas, con más atrevimiento, masturbándolo más deprisa. Con su mano libre, se aferró al hombro de Jean y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo, sin más pormenores.

En sus fantasías, más de una vez Marco había imaginado cómo sería besar a Jean. A veces, durante sus largos desvelos, lo único que le ayudaba a calmarse y relajarse para recuperar el sueño era pensar en ese escenario ideal. Se encontraba con su amigo, haciendo cualquier cosa sencilla, como lavar la ropa o reparar el equipo de maniobras, hablando de todo y de nada, como solía pasar. Entonces, su inconsciente lo traicionaba y, sin querer, sus sentimientos quedaban al descubierto. Pero Jean, lejos de rechazarle, le confesaba que para él también era mucho más que un amigo. Y después ambos se besaban, con parsimonia, con un poco de torpeza incluso, pero los labios de Jean eran perfectos, porque eran suyos. Y Marco no podía ser más feliz.

Por supuesto, sabía que aquello era ridículo y digno de la mejor novela romántica de las librerías de Sina. Pero él era así, bastante romántico en el fondo. Lo cual de por sí resultaba irónico habiéndose enamorado de Jean, que era el tipo más rudo, directo y poco sensible que había conocido. Y era aún más sardónico el hecho que de ese beso se hubiera hecho realidad de aquella forma: en un baño abandonado, a las tantas de la madrugada mientras el semen de Jean se escurría entre sus dedos. Era lo menos romántico de la historia y sin embargo a Marco le pareció aún más perfecto que en su imaginación.

- ¡Ahh, Marco!

Jean emitió un penetrante gemido mientras sentía cómo alcanzaba su límite, perdido en una intensa oleada de goce que le pareció muy diferente a ningún otro orgasmo que hubiera experimentado antes. Ligeras convulsiones recorrían su cuerpo tembloroso; notaba que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerle. Se había agarrado al cuello de la camisa de Marco, besándole con desenfreno, casi con fuerza, como si le fuera la vida en ello, como si temiera que desapareciese si se separaba de su boca.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos y levantó la vista, allí estaba. Su propio reflejo en un espejo sucio, roto en una de sus esquinas, empañado por la condensación del aire frío en aquel sórdido sótano. Sus ojos verdes le devolvieron la mirada, llorosos, vacíos. Una mueca de angustia le deformaba el rostro. Se sacudió la mano derecha para librarse del semen que le chorreaba por el dorso y se limpió los restos en el pantalón.

Inmediatamente después, le recorrió una ya conocida sensación de culpabilidad. Debería estar llorando a Marco, no imaginando que hacía esas cosas con él. _Ni siquiera tenía respeto a los muertos, por Sina_. Pero a Jean ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Ni palabras para describir la sensación que lo embargaba cada vez que pensaba que debería haberle dicho a Marco todo lo que significaba para él. Ni siquiera entendía bien sus propios sentimientos y eso lo hacía bloquearse, frustrarse, y era lo que había impedido ponerles voz. Y como un idiota, solo lo había visto claro cuando él ya no estaba. Cuando lo había perdido. Cuando ya era muy tarde.

Qué importaba si se había enamorado de otro hombre, pensaba ahora con amargura. Era Marco. No necesitaba más explicaciones ni justificaciones. Era Marco. Y si era Marco, todo estaba bien.

Volvió a la cama con el remordimiento inundando sus entrañas. Atrás quedó el baño abandonado, esperando su visita a la próxima noche. Jean siempre se juraba que no habría más, pero siempre incumplía su palabra. Y cuando cerraba la puerta, en el espejo desvencijado de la esquina rota se condensaba el vapor de agua, deslizándose en pequeñas gotas hacia abajo, atravesando el cristal, como si fuera el único que llorase al soldado desaparecido.

* * *

><p><em>No puedo evitar el drama, sencillamente no puedo. Con lo que me gusta leer fics jeanmarco con fluff por todas partes, pero soy incapaz de crear algo así, aunque sé que es lo que mi waifu hubiera preferido. También, escribir la escena de "sexo" (con comillas porque ni debería considerarse como tal) me costó sudor y lágrimas, y eso que apenas fue explícita. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, cualquier comentario me lo podéis dejar en un review. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)<em>


End file.
